lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Senhor Morgoth
''Mae govannen'', ! Welcome to the One Wiki to Rule Them All! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion. Please consider adding a "Babel" template and a Lore template (if you have not already done so) to your user page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading and what your current knowledge of our subjects is. Keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe, so that you see it at the start of every visit. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) See the Community Portal for some projects and things to do at this wiki and its Current Policies. You can add a category to your user page to find people from the same country. For instance, if you live in New Zealand ("Middle-earth"), you can add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). See the other categories in Category:Contributors for other countries, or create your own category. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at the Forums, or on the associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there with four tildes ~~~~, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is still current. If you edit a user's Talk page, that user will get an alerting message when viewing the site. There is also a free mailing list, which has low traffic but is useful for getting important messages to anyone interested. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! DarkLantern (talk) 21:54, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Enjoy! Confused First they are non-fandom then now they aren't. Which is it? That Middle-earth Role Playing (MERP) wiki is a real gaming site I checked. Prove that those name are invented names from fans and they will be deleted.--DarkLantern (talk) 05:34, February 12, 2015 (UTC) In Middle Earth Role Playing Wiki... The Staff (Haerangil) told me that the wiki allows fanom. After this, I created some fanon pages there... Klarbug, Azbul, Margush, Burzin, Gargush, Raskal, and many Guldur and Moria Orcs. I asked to Haerangil if the pages were fanom, i'm waiting the answer. When he answers, I will inform you what is the truth. --Senhor Morgoth (talk) 15:19, February 12, 2015 : I am sorry to chime in, but I have read Haerangil's reply on your MERP talk page, Senhor. It seems that, among the pages here in LOTR wiki, only Guritz is fanmade; at least his name probably is. Other non-canon orcs are said to be characters from video games. However, take Drisnak for example. If he is a game character, how could his biography and appearances come from the films, instead of video games? —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 16:05,2/14/2015 : In MERP WIKI, The image from drisnak's page is with that moria orc. ::I need your help proving that these Non-canon Orcs are real or not real and that names. With web searches are what not. Lets start with Lagdush, Lûnt, Bukot, and Radlúk. Can you help?--DarkLantern (talk) 01:17, February 20, 2015 (UTC) : Sorry to chime in too, I think Guritz page only need to change the title, because we have seen this orc in the The Return of the King (film). So perhaps we may use the name "Orc Lieutenant", or something similar. ----''Prince of Erebor''-Reply Press Here Urgubal, Margush, Burlak, Azbul, Klarbug, Krirnak, Gargush are fanom!!! I created these names and created pages with their names in MERP Wiki! Then I and some other user created their page here!!! But I figured that the wiki doesn't allows fanom... DELETE. --Senhor Morgoth (talk) Deceased Category There is no need for the deceased category, since nearly all of the characters died prior to the story or by the end of the Third and Fourth Ages. So I'll delete the category itself, and hopefully, it would be removed from the articles. Sorry for the inconvenience. 11:41,7/20/2015